This invention relates to an injection molding machine utilized to form plastic molded products.
A horizontal type molding machine is generally constructed such that metal mold halves are mounted on a stationary die plate and a movable die plate respectively, that the movable die plate is moved toward the stationary die plate and the mold halves are clamped together, that a molten resin is injected into a cavity formed in the clamped mold halves and that a molded product is taken out of the cavity after cooling.
Recently, a high productivity of twice or more of the prior art has been requested for the injection molding machine.
However, in the prior art injection molding machine the molten resin is injected into the mold cavity as above described, and the molded product is taken out of the cavity after the molded product has been cooled and perfectly solidified. This requires a long waiting time and a long time per one operating cycle so that the prior art machine cannot satisfy the desired high efficiency and high productivity.